fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Izuna Yakumo/@comment-33765831-20180418215318
So, every fucking one is saying "THIS OC IS NOT A MARY SUE" and "THERE ARE NO PROBLEMS WITH IT" Mind you this same person has attempted to come to a Touhou RP server to roleplay with this OC, having it DENIED After this OC was denied. This person decided to bitch to us onto why this OC is not bad and a mary sue when it actually is. I am going to tell you why using this person's format. ----------------- Izuna Yakumo (やくも いずな,Yakumo Izuna) is a youkai with the power to deny death 3 times, and is a famous professional at magic spells. Izuna is quite lazy and mostly follows in her own path of what is right. Izuna is the youngest of the Yakumo family as she is known best at manipulation of the concepts as well as her inventions. The power to deny death is horribly broken is every way shape or form. This was never explained by this person and Izuna's personality was also never explained. ----------------- Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Danmaku, Magic, Teleportation,' Intangibility(By floating above existence, she becomes effectively untouchable, so most attacks simply pass through where she appears to be harmlessly),' Conceptual Manipulation, Portal Creation (Can create gaps that lead to other brane worlds and locations), Time Manipulation (Can reverse the flow of time to restart a battle from the very beginning but can only do it several times), Resistance to Mind Manipulation (Was unaffected by the true Moon, which can drive humans insane and kill them if they look at it), Existence Erasure and Power Nullification The existence erasure ability was never explained onto why Izuna can be immune to it. Having "gems" won't help her case either for the gems were never explained on how they were invented and I doubt it's logically possible to have a gem to grant you immunity from being erased from existence. ----------------- Attack Potency: Galaxy Level (Can keep up with Reimu Hakurei. She should be comparable to the Reimu that defeated Shinki) Speed: MFTL (Is capable of traveling interstellar distances in dream worlds while fighting various enemies), Higher with fantasy nature Lifting Strength: Class 25 Striking Strength: Galaxy Class Durability: Galaxy Level. By using fantasy nature she becomes extremely difficult to kill, as she floats outside of existence. Stamina: Very High (Capable of tiring and outlasting Flandre Scarlet in a spell card battle) Izuna being Galaxy Level doesn't save her from being able to be rediculously OP. Izuna is galaxy level yes, but she is too fucking fast for people to even hit her which makes fights unfair. Even with equalizing speed I am afraid that Izuna would abuse and spam '''Fantasy Haven' since it let's her phase out of fucking reality. '' ----------------- Range: 'Extended melee range. At least tens of meters with danmaku '(her firing range should be comparable to Sakuya's who can throw knives at least 36 meters), much higher with fantasy nature (she floats "above" reality to become untouchable. Comparable to Reimu Hakurei's ability) Standard Equipment: Jewels (Created by Izuna Yakumo to mimic the ability of Reimu Hakurei's fantasy nature. She posses two jewels. '''One on her right arm & the other one on her left. '''They are located on her wrists '''and t'hey each also grant the user' resistance to existence erasure and the power of fantasy nature)' '''Intelligence: '''Genius '''Weaknesses: '''Can be too predicted on what's the battle can happen,she mostly realize on the power of her jewel. '''If it gets shattered it would reduce Izuna to her original abilities, as she can no longer use the power of her jewels.' Notable Attacks/Techniques: - The ability to deny death three times: Izuna has the ability to''' deny her death for only three times. This ability of hers can make her '''immune to existence erasure and death manipulation. Izuna has spot on accuracy and speed. If you don't know Sakuya has one of the most accurate and deadly projectiles in canon. The Jewels were never fully explained on how they were made and why they were made. The weaknesses are close to none because Izuna "won't let you destroy her crystals" and that makes the unfair advantage in this OC. The ability to deny death is HIGHLY FUCKING BROKEN and being able to be immune to existence erasure and death manipulation spells out fucking mary sue. Those abilities shouldn't be given away just because Izuna "invented some fucking crystals," grow up. ----------------- I fail to see why every sees this OC as "fair and balanced" when Izuna didn't explain shit about her abilities and how fucking broken they are. Just becaue your jewels are fucking breakable doesn't mean that you would let other fighters break them and it would lead to you abusing your powers. As for the ability to deny death, it is very stupid because denying death would basically make your OC fucking invincible for there are no ways to actually kill her. The 3 times limit is also not an excuse. I am free to take on all of your claims and points. But be warned I won't go easy because I am highly strict when it comes to OCs. You better have some danmed good claims as well. With that, I conclude this comment.